


Those High Heels

by MorganaALaufeyson



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Kinky, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Manipulative Loki, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaALaufeyson/pseuds/MorganaALaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had another kinky dream with Loki, one of these nights, and it has inspired to write this... purely smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those High Heels

 

 

 

 

… Thor was sitting on the armchair, waiting for the surprise which Loki has promised. It passed some time, and Thor was almost  doozing  off, when he heard some sharp footsteps. He almost fell off of the chair, when he saw Loki coming into the bedroom.

It was a vision to behold. His pale skin contrasting with his jet black hair and green eyes. Oh, those green eyes. Thor would give up everything and anything in the world to have them looking at him  forever . His lover was dressed in a long green vest and a long shirt. And that was all. His crotch  was covered by the hem of the shirt. And he was wearing black, long and threatening high heel shoes.  Actually, those elegant shoes  enhanced  his long and lean legs. Thor was  dumbstrucked  by such vision. 

" What's the matter, Thor? "  - the tall man asked with a smirk on his face.

Thor's mouth was agape and dry. He felt his cock twitch immediately... his hands started sweating.  The effect that Loki had on him was something to curse, and it never failed. Before he could muster any strength to get up and grab that man, Loki, with his long legs , crossed the room and put his right foot against the  blond's  chest. The blond man felt the sharpness of the shoe heel, almost hurting him. Loki pressed it a little bit more, and when Thor made the move to touch Loki between his legs, to check  whether  he was wearing something, Loki slapped his hand away.

" No. You'll have to wait. "  - There was an evil and playful  look  in n his eyes. Thor stayed where he was. 

Loki sit down on his lap , straddling him . And the blond could feel  his cockhardening. Nothing under the shirt and the vest. Thor felt he could have came in that right moment , but before he could go even further, Loki pinned his hands behind the armchair, and he felt when he was tied. 

" Loki... what sort of madness is that... I... I... what are you doing... I haven't thought... "

" You haven't though about my tricks, have you? " - Loki smiled a little bit wild. - " but here I am, you oaf. "

The dark haired man leaned over Thor, and the blond could feel his scent. He kissed his neck, licking and sucking, and heard  his groans … His neck was an ivory column of pleasure and one of Loki's most sensitive places. Loki started thrusting against Thor's bulge... and it was glorious...

The two men lost themselves in such pleasure. They soon started kissing, their tongues fighting for dominance, and the desire and lust taking control of them. Thor thought that he could resist any longer, feeling that friction  against his cock, and his pants were unbearably tight. He soon started whimpering, and his grunts were loud and desperate. Loki dropped his head back, lost in his own lust . Feeling Thor's desperation was the most genuine pleasure for him. He knew that his lover wouldn't last long. And he knew for himself, that he wouldn't  either. 

Loki tightened his hands on Thor's shoulders, leaving half-crescent moon marks on them, and  soon started unzipping Thor's pants, freeing his erection. He took it, caressing the slit, making his lover groan even more, his mouth agape with pleasure and lust. Loki noticed that those heels gave him some kind of leverage to straddle Thor. He gave another pull onto Thor's lap, and the man almost cried in desperation.

" Loki, Loki, please, don't tease me any longer... I can't … you know I can't … I "  -

" Yes, my dear, I know you can... and you'll do that for me... " - Loki bit his earlobe with fury, and licked it right afterwards. Thor threw his head backwards … moaning even more... ´pleading for that torture ends.  Loki enjoyed the moment to whisper some delicious obscenities agains his ear. 

" Loki, please, stop it... "

" No...   you're mine!" \- he whispered. 

Loki caressed Thor's cock again, very slowly, teasing the head with his slender fingers . The pre-cum was over the head and Loki took it to pass between his  asscheeks  and his hole. Loki hissed  to  the contact. He took his time, taking the  blond's  pre-cum to lubricate his hole and sack.  When Thor opened his eyes, he got marveled  with such vision. He knew  he was about to come... his insides were burning in lust. 

" Please, love, set me free, let me touch  you, let me give you the pleasure you deserve, let - "

" No... you can pleasure me the way you are … "  - and he leaned against  Thor, touching his lips with his fingers,  wet with pre-cum. Thor opened his mouth and started licking those slender fingers, feeling his own taste mixed with Loki's scent. Loki started fingering his mouth in a  unrelentful  pace. While this, he started positioning himself onto Thor's lap, feeling the head of his cock touch his hole. This time Loki almost came … His legs were shaken but he insisted on the position. He got up and sit down again over Thor, holding, this time, his cock, straight to his hole, feeling, little by little, being penetrated. 

Thor moaned loud, and screamed his name. Loki was feeling full, impaled by that girth, the length, the hardness... To make things even more tortuous, he was being slow... moaning and whimpering while this... as soon as he felt all Thor inside him, Loki started to move... slow and cruel, savoring  the moment and all the lust... he felt his own cock against Thor's stomach... hard as stone... Back and forth, the movement was steady and straight to the point, until he felt the tip of his lover's cock touch his prostrate. Loki could swear that he died and was in the paradise... part of this pleasure was listen to Thor cries and pleas... his sweat all over his body, pooling his shirt and pants... Loki insisted on that pace, until himself start loosing control and rhythm. He could hear his own cries, the sweat covering his body and making his pieces of clothing wet, his own cock twitching and leaking over Thor half opened shirt. 

Always, back and forth... his hands pulling Thor's hair, and he attacked the blond with another savage kiss, until feel blood, while Thor groaned against his mouth... those thrusts against his prostrate were pure sin and lust. He threw his head back again, feeling their hearts pounding together, their minds absolutely in bliss. He put his hand back, behind him,  and felt his own sack, being smashed between them, while riding Thor, and then the blessed released  washed over him . Loki's body was shivering with all the climax that that friction was proving, their fucking absolutely glorious... While he was into his  intense  orgasms, he felt Thor shooting his seed into him,  crying in pleasure and release, all that spark of energy and fury which was pooling in his low belly, finally setting him free. Loki screamed Thor's name... still riding for more but knowing that at that very point, he had had everything he could. His seed all over Thor's chest was  hismark, his claim,  and his hole was almost aching for such efforts due to the friction. His legs were like jelly, also due to the high heel shoes.

Both were boneless and sated. And , using his last piece of  strenght,  Loki freed Thor's hands, then.


End file.
